


All I Wanna Be Is By Your Side

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Romeokijai's Miloe Instagram Travel Diaries [ft. Charlie] (Or: that time Miles and Bass were happily married and went to Philly to meet up with Charlie.) </p>
<p>For @theorgyarmada‘s 60 Moods of Summer challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Wanna Be Is By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romeokijai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeokijai/gifts).



> I know you wanted porn, Romeo, but I think the plot may have overtaken it. :)

 

“So, are you guys cumming or not?” Charlie typed out on her phone adding a winking emoticon before pressing send as she stood in line at Starbucks, nearly giddy at the thought of seeing her Uncle Miles and his husband, Bass. They hadn't been together since Christmas and she couldn't wait to have them all to herself.

 

Miles had called two days ago to let her know that they would be flying in for a visit.

 

“Big News,” he had hinted at over the phone before it was snatched away by Bass who proceeded to have phone sex with her, trying to distract her from whatever they hoped to surprise her with. Charlie had happily played along, licking her fingers clean afterwards.

 

“Boy are we,” Bass finally replied with a pic that had her choking on her coffee, a polite mother with children patting her back as Charlie held her phone close.

 

“Show off,” she responded after assuring the woman she was fine.  If she was a tad bit grumpier than she had been a moment before, that was no one's business but her own.

 

When someone grabbed her around the waist, Charlie squealed loudly, laughing as she demanded that Miles put her down, only to launch  herself at him as he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face against her neck.

 

“Charlie” he breathed as he kissed her cheek, pulling away only to hand her off to Bass.

 

Squealing again as Bass spun her in a tight circle, Charlie smiled into his shoulder as he set her down. “We missed you,” he said, smiling at Miles, who had moved over to the counter, placing their order.

 

“I wasn’t expecting to see the two of you until this summer, “ Charlie replied as Bass pressed his lips to the side of her mouth.

 

“And that’s entirely too long to go without seeing our favorite girl,” Bass answered with a dimpled smile, pushing a length of hair over her shoulder.

 

“Not to mention someone gets a hard on every time he mentions Independence Hall and the Liberty Bell, “ Miles added as he handed Bass his cup with a wink at Charlie.

 

“Aww, baby, you do pay attention,” Bass cooed, reaching around to squeeze his ass.

 

“Of course I pay attention,” Miles murmured, swinging his arm around Bass’ shoulders to press a kiss against his temple.

 

“So what’s the big news,” Charlie asked, as she led them out of the store and onto the sidewalk, not seeing the look that Miles and Bass exchanged behind her.

 

“The big news is that I promised my better half at least one full day of sightseeing and I expect you to make sure that happens," Miles answered, bumping her shoulder with a grin.

 

Knowing it was no use until he was ready to share, Charlie rolled her eyes as she slipped her arm around his waist. “One Liberty Bell, coming up.”

* * *

 

Hours later, as Charlie and Bass sat pleasantly flushed from whatever was going underneath the table of their booth, Miles had to agree that she had definitely kept up her end of the bargain, especially if Bass’ instagram account was any indication.

 

Taking a drink from his glass, he cleared his throat. “Bass, don’t forget we have a full day tomorrow. We need to call it a night soon.”

 

Leaning back, Bass pulled Charlie up against him. “But Miles, I’m not ready to say goodnight yet."

 

“What’s going on? I thought we’d have all weekend?” Charlie asked, making Miles feel like he’d just kicked his puppy when her face fell.

 

“Yeah, Miles, Charlie thought we’d have all weekend,” Bass said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, making Miles roll his eyes at his antics.

 

“We’re going house hunting tomorrow and I was hoping you’d come with us,” Miles revealed, waiting for her reaction.

 

He wasn’t disappointed.

 

Charlie sat up in her seat, looking between the two of them. “House hunting? Here in Philly?”

 

“Uh huh,” Bass replied with a nod of his head. 

 

“But what about the bar?” she asked, turning to him with wide eyes.

 

“We’re relocating it here, because here is where you are and wherever you are is where we want to be.”

 

“I need to go,” Charlie suddenly said looking like a deer in headlights as she shooed Bass out-of-the-way, nearly climbing over him to get out of the booth.  

 

“Bass, take care of the bill, I’ll walk Charlie out and get her a cab,” Miles said, picking up a bag that sat beside him.

 

Taking her by the elbow, he guided her outside the hotel and asked the attendant for a cab. It was mere seconds before one pulled up to the curb waiting for her.  “Before you run away, I have something for you,” Miles said, holding out a bag from the bookstore she had drug them to today, swearing that Bass would love it, which he did, almost as much as Charlie.

 

Miles knew she shared a history boner with Bass. Ever since she was a little girl and they had drug her all over the world with them, she and Bass always had their heads stuck together over the local history.

 

Taking the bag, which was heavier than she expected, Charlie lifted out one of the books, " _T_ _he Union Cavalry in the Civil War, Volume I: from Fort Sumter to Gettysburg,”_ by Stephen Z. Starr.

 

“That bookstore had all three volumes and Bass told me how hard it is to find all three together and in hardback,” Miles explained as he tucked a length of hair behind her ear.

 

“Then Bass also told you that he was absolutely under no circumstances to spend that kind of money on me.”

 

“He didn’t,” Miles replied, watching with satisfaction as her mouth opened and closed once again.

 

“Thank you, Miles,” Charlie finally said softly, “You and Bass are incredibly lucky to have each other.”

 

Popping up on her toes to press a kiss against his cheek, Charlie climbed into the waiting cab, watching as he shut the door and tapped on the roof.

 

“You didn’t ask her, did you?” Bass asked from behind him.

 

“No, I didn't.” Miles answered thoughtfully as the cab pulled away from the curb. "She's running scared."

 

"It'll all work out," Bass reassured him as they made their way back into the hotel.

* * *

 

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Bass asked as he and Miles stood in the hall outside Charlie's apartment.

 

“Yeah, that’ll work,” Miles grumbled, assuming the same stance that he had since they were children.

 

“One, two, three,” Bass counted as they slapped their fists against their open palms. 

 

“Scissors!” Bass nearly shouted, running a hand over his face as he looked up and down the hall. “When are you ever scissors!” he demanded in a hushed whisper.

 

“Oh my God, are you really gonna stand there and whine about it?” Miles asked as he slid the key into the lock.

 

Bass huffed in annoyance as Miles stepped inside, making his way to the bedroom, leaving him to shut the door and wait for Jeremy.

* * *

Quietly slipping his off boots while tugging his t-shirt over his head, Miles slid into  bed, curling up around Charlie’s body. Sliding his hand down her sleep shorts, he ran a finger through her damp labia, dipping his middle finger into her sweet center as he thumbed her clit. It took only a few moments for Charlie to stir in his arms, making those same sweet noises that she always made in his arms. Those same sweet noises she had made the night of her junior prom when that asshole Neville boy had taken her virginity and left her crying in his arms swearing off men forever.  

 

“Miles?” she whimpered, pressing her firm ass against his growing erection as she arched her back.

 

“Yeah, baby,” Miles breathed against her neck, pumping his finger in and out of her pussy while her ass rode his jean clad cock.

 

Jerking down the neck of her tank over a breast that fit perfectly in his hand, Charlie plucked and twisted the nipple as he sucked a bruise against her neck, her movements growing frantic until, with one final breathy moan, her pussy flooded Miles’ hand.

 

 

“Bass lose?” she asked, rolling over to tangle her fingers in the hair on his chest, while he licked his clean.

 

“Mmmhmm,” Miles hummed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “You know how much we both love you, right Charlie?”

 

Her eyes instantly watering, Charlie could only nod, unable to answer for a moment as her throat filled with unshed tears.

 

“You couldn’t marry me, so you did the next best thing and married each other,” she finally managed to choke out.  

 

“You understood but it didn’t make it hurt any less,” Miles continued, as if he were inside her head.

 

 Charlie continued with a shaky breath, voicing her fears to him for the first time, “You’ll always have each other, but I’ll never have either of you,” 

 

Miles sighed as he drug her up next to him. Maybe he should have let Bass win. He always knew just what to say, especially to a Matheson. “I asked you once before to trust me and you ran. Can you promise me you won't do that again?"

 

He waited patiently as she plucked at his chest hairs. “Yeah, I can do that,” she finally answered, tilting her head to look at him.

 

“That’s my girl,” he breathed with a relieved sigh, lowering his lips to hers.

 

Charlie relaxed against him, tangling her fingers in the hair at his nape until the sound of slamming cupboards and drawers began to permeate her thin walls.

 

“You didn’t say Bass was pissed about losing,” Charlie murmured with a frown, pushing away from him to roll out of bed.

 

“I was scissors,” Miles explained with a wink in her direction as he got to his feet and began to dress.

 

“You didn’t!” Charlie gasped as she pulled on her thin, sheer robe, tying it loosely at her waist.

 

“Had to,” he replied with a shrug, watching as she went flying out the door.

 

“Bass!” Charlie called as she made her way to the kitchen, throwing her arms around his neck as she kissed him, moaning as his tongue demanded entrance.

 

An unfamiliar cough demanded her attention.

 

“You must be 'The Mystic Mermaid,'" the tall blonde man said, gesturing between herself and the life-size bar sign hanging on her wall that had been a gift from Bass and Miles.

 

“That’s our niece; part-time bar icon, full-time forensic accountant,” Miles quipped, emerging from the bedroom to nab a pastry off the bar.

 

“Who are you?” Charlie asked, refusing to move from Bass’ arms.

 

“Charlie, this is Jeremy Baker. Jeremy, Charlie.”

 

“Why is he in my apartment?” Charlie asked just before Miles shoved a cheese danish in her mouth, frowning at Bass until he let her go.  

 

“Jeremy is not only our friend, but also our Realtor. He’s the one taking us to look at house's today.”

 

“Where?” Charlie demanded around the danish in her mouth as she poured a cup of coffee, nabbing the coffee mate out of the fridge.

 

"I’ve got homes in almost every area of the city,” Jeremy stated, opening his portfolio.

 

“Only the ones under a mil, Jer,” Bass reminded him, smiling at Miles as they watched him put some photos back into the case.

 

“Where’s the new club at?” Charlie asked, finally taking a sip of her coffee.

 

“Germantown,” Jeremy answered.

 

“So, make it easy,” Charlie said, coming to stand next to him. “Got any turn of the century, single family homes in that area?”

 

Jeremy looked over at Bass and Miles, who both nodded, and laid down four, glossy 8 x 10 photos.

 

Charlie looked them over, pushing one away. “We’ll start with those three,” she informed Jeremy, looking him up and down before moving back towards her room, cocking a finger at Bass as she went.

 

“Here, have some breakfast, Jeremy,” Miles chuckled handing him a plate with a cinnamon roll on it, “you’re going to need it.”

* * *

 

  
“What’s wrong with it, Jeremy?” Miles asked as they got out of the car at the third house and walked up the long path to the wraparound porch.

 

“Other than some fresh paint and your special brand of class, nothing,” Jeremy answered, looking over his notes. “Six bedrooms, three and a half baths, all of which have been remodeled by the way, 4,550 square feet on a half-acre lot.”

 

“Basement?” Charlie asked as they looked out over the manicured lawn.

 

“Full basement with washer dryer hookup, unfinished. You can turn into whatever you want,” Jeremy answered unlocking the front door. “You’ve even got the district's top rated elementary school less than a mile away.”

 

Excitedly grabbing Miles hand, Bass gave it a squeeze as they followed Jeremy into the house. 

 

“Go crazy. I’ll be in the kitchen,” Jeremy said as he reached into his pocket for his phone, wandering off towards the back of the house.  

* * *

 

Watching Bass and Charlie as they stumbled across the sun-porch located off the master bedroom, Miles knew this was the house.

 

“Where are you going?” Bass asked as Miles headed for the door.

 

“To find Jeremy and write a check,” Miles replied, turning back to the pair.

 

“But we haven’t even seen the entire house yet!” Charlie protested.

 

“Doesn’t matter, this is the one,” Miles answered as Bass gave him a dimpled grin. Miles rolled his eyes. “Get over here."

 

Wrapping his arms around Miles neck, Bass kissed him softly, “You sure?”

 

“This house makes you happy, so yes, I’m sure.”

* * *

 

“Are you sure this check will clear, Miles?” Jeremy asked once again as he pulled up in front of their hotel.

 

“You know golden boy could have just dropped me off at my place,” Charlie interrupted, reaching for the door handle.

 

Miles turned, shooting her a furious glare. "You promised, remember?"

 

“Do not let her out of your sight,” Miles instructed Bass as he turned back to Jeremy, opening  his car door as Bass drug Charlie out of the car onto the sidewalk. “Please, just make this one thing easier, Jer,” Miles asked with an exasperated rise of his eyebrows before climbing out of the car and shutting the door behind him.

 

“Are you hungry?” Miles asked Charlie, who was giving him the look, “Because I’m hungry.”

 

Blowing a bubble with her gum, something she knew drove him crazy, Charlie popped it, sucking it back into her mouth, as Bass quietly groaned beside her. “Yeah, I could eat.”

 

Miles let out a ragged sigh, giving Bass a pointed look with the tilt of his head before leading the way into the hotel. Getting into the elevator, he punched the button for their floor.

 

While Charlie tapped her foot and Miles rocked on his heels, Bass watched with a smirk, waiting for the fallout. He wasn’t sure what had happened in her bedroom this morning, but it had left Miles randy as a goat. It was everything he could do not to rub his hands together in anticipation.  

 

Arriving on their floor, Bass watched Miles hustle Charlie down the hall to their room. By the time he entered, Miles already had her out of her shirt and bra as Charlie worked his pants. Giving a quick look up and down the hall, Bass dropped the 'do not disturb' sign on the door, locking it behind him.

 

They were out of their pants in seconds.

 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Miles stripped off his t-shirt as Charlie dropped to her knees between his legs. Grasping his cock in her hand, she licked the trickling precum off with great exaggeration before taking the entire head in her mouth, eliciting a lusty moan from Miles. His hands clenched in her hair as her mouth began to move up and down his shaft, driving him crazy.

 

When Bass finished undressing, he pressed his legs against Charlie’s back as he reached out and grabbed a handful of Miles hair, tilting his head back so that he could kiss him. Miles opened to him immediately, a calloused hand finding Bass’ cock, stroking it slowly just the way he liked.

 

Breaking the kiss, Bass sank to his knees behind Charlie, dropping the tube of lube next to them as he nuzzled her neck while cupping a breast in his hand. “Hey, baby,” he whispered, sliding his other hand between her legs, bending down just enough to take up the slack on Miles cock when she faltered.

 

Taking Miles cock in his mouth, he pressed Charlie further towards Miles as they both writhed under his touch.

 

His head was yanked back with a growl. “Love your mouth, baby, but I don’t want to cum in it. Got a different hole in mind.”

 

Bass grinned and slid back as Miles lifted Charlie up, tossing her to her back on the bed, her angry, lustful cry causing them both to smirk. Holding a hand out, Miles pulled Bass to his feet, drawing him into his arms with a sloppy open-mouthed kiss, their cocks rubbing together as Charlie pressed to her elbows, pouting as she looked on.

 

“Oh, don’t be like that baby,” Bass crooned when Miles let him go, pushing her legs apart and back.

 

Lowering his head, he took a swipe at her flushed, swollen cunt, “All that pussy juice for me?” he asked, crawling over her, using one hand to rub his cock up and down her slit before pushing against her entrance. 

“Fuck Charlie,” Bass moaned at the tight fit, slowly sliding inside her. She felt just as good as the first time he'd had her at the tender age of seventeen.

 

Forever faithful to them, he and Miles had watched with a heavy heart as she had endured the censor of her family about never bring a boy home for them to meet, occasionally taking the brunt of the blame when Rachel spewed her vitriol in their direction, blaming them for her behavior.

 

They’d been heartbroken when she’d moved away, but today, they hoped she would agree to stay with them forever.

 

At the feel of Miles hand on his ass, Bass slid up on his knees, Charlie’s thighs on top of his as he placed a hand on each side of her head. She licked into his mouth with a moan while Miles pressed a lube finger inside him, pumping in and out, before replacing it with his cock.  

 

Charlie cupped his face with her hands at the initial sting that must have shown upon his face. “Bass, please, fuck me,” she begged, grinding her hips against his as Miles gripped his hips, fucking his ass with a vengeance.  

 

“Hang on, baby girl,” Bass grunted, slipping his hands under her ass as he let Miles do most of the work. His face was buried in the crook of her neck, his breathing erratic at the duel sensation of fucking and being fucked, as Miles and Charlie eye-fucked above him, a set of hands intertwined.

 

When they all came in a shuddering heap minutes later, Miles pulled out of Bass’ ass, gently rolling him to the side so that he could bury his face between Charlie’s legs, cleaning her pussy of their combined fluids.

 

By the time Miles finished, Bass was hard again and Charlie a shuddering mess. Pulling her against him, Bass let her cling to him as Miles settled in at her back, patiently waiting.

 

It had always been this way between the two. Some emotional bond that the uncle and niece shared, transcending all else, but it was Bass that Charlie turned to when it became too much.

 

He held her close, stroking her hair until her shaking ceased and she reached out a hand looking for Miles.

 

He was there in an instant, taking her hand in his as he pressed his lips against the soft skin of her shoulder over and over. “We need you, Charlie, just as much as you need us. I know you don’t believe it, but it’s true.”

 

“We want a family, Charlie and we can’t have that without you,” Bass continued, feeling her forehead wrinkle under his cheek.  

 

“A family?” she whispered.

 

“Yeah,” Miles sighed, letting go of her hand to caress Bass’ cheek, “dickhead thinks we outta have a few kids before we get too old.”

 

“Kids?” Charlie asked again, mentally kicking herself for sounding like a parrot. “Are you going to adopt?”

 

Miles smiled as he stroked his hand down her hip. “I think Bass had something else in mind,” he answered, nuzzling at her neck.

 

“Me?” she squeaked, looking up at Bass. “Who says I’m ready to have kids?”

 

Miles snorted as he climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom to clean up.

 

“Chicken,” Bass muttered under his breath as Miles walked away, turning back to Charlie.  “We can't imagine anyone but you being the mother of our children, Charlie, but in the end, it all boils down to the fact that we want you in our lives, children or not. We want you by our side, for the rest of our lives.”

 

“And we hope you want the same,” Miles added as he climbed back into bed, looking down at her as he cupped her cheek.

 

“All I’ve ever wanted is to be by your side,” she whispered, looking up at him.

 

Tilting his head down, Miles brushed his lips against hers before nudging at her nose with his own. “Then say yes,” he whispered back as Bass laid a warm hand on his shoulder-blade.

 

Charlie nodded with a shaky breath. “Yes.”

 

“Yes,” Miles repeated, covering her lips with his own once again as Bass propped himself up on an elbow.

 

“Two Matheson’s? What have I got myself into?” he chuckled. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are love


End file.
